Iskra Brewster
by Horrorxxxgirl
Summary: What happens when Amy breaks up with Charlie and leaves him with product of teenage stupidity? Charlie goes back to being Ed's friend. They plot to take down Charlie's new neighbor Jerry Dandrige, who they believe is a vampire, before he tries to kill Charlie's daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Charlie Brewster woke up. Charlie's room was warm and the TV was on but on mute. The news. Adult TV already? Being a teen parent sure aged you fast. He turned up the news so he'd have a different noise to listen to while he addressed the first noise.

The littlest Brewster, Charlie's daughter, was screaming for her 3 am snack. A few minutes later, if he didn't feed her, his mother would pound upon the door. "A woman leaving a grocery store says a man came up to her and tried to bite her," droned the news.

Charlie shook the pink bottle, mixing the formula powder with the water. Charlie scooped her up in his arms and cradled her close to his chest. She was product of him and Amy being stupid. She was also the product of Amy being a typical teen mother.

His mother had discovered her granddaughter on their doorstep. That caused a horrible fight between Charlie and Amy. They had broke up when Amy told Charlie she was pregnant. Breaking up meant the loss of his so-called friends, Mark and Ben.

Luckily Ed and Adam welcomed him back into the circle. They didn't care that he was a teen dad. As Iskra sipped away at her bottle, Charlie checked his computer. Adam was online. Probably digging around vampire hunting sites late at night.

That boy and Ed even, needed to get some sleep. But now, Charlie was thankful those two had no lives outside of vampires. Gave him something to do.

'Hey'

'Charlie u g2 help me'

'With?'

'Hes in my house'

'Who?'

'The vamp-'

Charlie rolled his eyes. He was in no mood to roleplay. A few moments later, Charlie was told Adam69LOL had signed off. He shrugged it off. Mom probably caught him. Charlie burped Iskra once she started fussing. Telling her daddy that she was full. "Demanding little princess, aren't you?" he cooed, patting her back.

After Charlie changed his now spit up stained shirt, he crawled into bed and drifted back to sleep as a Peter Vincent commercial illuminated the room. His daughter would know more about Peter Vincent than her own mother. Sad.

Charlie woke up at 6 am. His little pink alarm clock went off. She was hungry. Again. Just like Amy. Always hungry. Charlie fed her, dressed her changed her and got her all ready to leave with his mom. His mother was very supportive about this.

She took care of Iskra while Charlie was at school. After school, he took care of his daughter, while she worked. Usually Charlie got up early to try and get his bike started, but not anymore. He had to sell the bike. Charlie threw on a blue plaid shirt. "You watch me, Iskra, I'm going to give you a better life than your mother," smiled the young, curly haired boy.

Iskra looked up at him. "I have the ambition. The huevos. Your mother has no ambition. No huevos," explained Charlie. He leaned in to her bassinet and kissed her. "You've gotten so big. Daddy loves you."

The hardest part of the day. Leaving her for school. Wasn't fair. He came out of his house and pressed his back to the door and sighed. "Hey, how's daddy Brewster?" his mom asked, leaning against the garbage cans.

"Iskra kept me up last night," yawned Charlie. "But I guess that's what babies do?"

"Is he ever going to move that dumpster?" asked Jane, ignoring Charlie and glancing into the neighbor's yard.

"Oh, mom, come on. You got to get over it," said Charlie.

"Attitude," sneered Jane. "You tired or stressed or something?" Really? He just told her. "Iskra?"

"Iskra is good. She's a bit demanding though," said Charlie.

"That's what three month old babies are. Demanding but so cute," gushed the grandmother. His mom turned her attention was turned back to the neighbor's yard. "He's not digging a pool, so where did all this concrete come from?"

"That's a good question," said Charlie. "Maybe you should spy on him some more and find out."

"He's 13 feet from our house. That's not spying," said Jane. "It's merely observing."

"Hi, Mrs. Brewster!" said the shrill voice of Charlie's friend, Ed. He rocked his skateboard back and forth.

"Hello, Ed," smiled Jane. Charlie went to meet him. "Oh, hey, Mark called again."

Charlie swallowed hard. "Yeah?"

"He's getting nasty, Charlie," said Jane. "I'm almost worried about sending you off to school."

"Mark is just a dumb jock. One day, you guys will discover him in a gay porn," said Ed. "Ready to go to school?"

Charlie glanced back at his window and sighed. "I guess."

"We need to talk...about Adam," said Ed in a hushed voice. Their talk continued onto the campus. "Adam always messages me somewhere, somehow!"

"He messaged me last night," said Charlie. "He was on at 3 am. I was up to feed Iskra."

"You know, fucking Amy was one of the biggest mistakes you could make," said Ed as he saw Mark, Ben and Amy eying them. "She hangs with a bad crowd, man."

"Iskra isn't a mistake though," said Charlie.

"Ladies," said Mark.

"Jocks. Looking gay," said Ed right back at Mark.

"Seriously? You still hangout with this four eyed motherfucker?" sneered Mark. "I know you don't hang with the cool kids anymore but some cool had to fucking rub off on you. Thought we taught you better than to waste your time on this freak?"

"Told you, banging Amy...big ass mistake, dude," said Ed.

"Me and Mark are going to prom together," taunted Amy. "Maybe your little boyfriend can take you!"

Charlie slapped Mark on his back. "Hope you enjoy my sloppy seconds, bro," said Charlie. "I mean she is wrecked down stairs. Between me and Iskra, damn, but that's what us Brewster's do."

"Niiice," said Ben.


	2. Adam is Missing!

Adam wasn't in first period, Deutsch klasse. Charlie knew Ed would want to talk to him about this, so he hung out by his own locker, A2. While he kept his eyes peeled for Ed in the crowd of fellow students, Mark and Ben cornered him. Mark flashing his phone in Charlie's eyes, a childish tactic to show off a new toy. He saw bits of a porno and rolled his eyes.

Ever since Iskra, sex had taken a backseat. Girls as well. "Holy crap, Charlie, did you see how loose that bitch is?" asked Ben.

Charlie didn't say anything. "Kind of reminds me of Amy," smirked Mark. He knew that must've hit home a bit with Charlie.

"Oh, ew, dude, I think Ed's going to talk to us," shuddered Ben. Who the fuck do they think Charlie had been waiting for? Dumb fucking jocks. Iskra put up more of an intelligent conversation that Ben ever would and at least Ed wasn't focused on just getting pussy.

"Should we go somewhere a little less...homosexual?" asked Ed, his eyes darting between Ben and Mark. Charlie stifled a laugh, imaging Mark and Ben in a gay porno.

"Awww, just the two of you? That's sweet!" cooed Mark, batting his eyelashes at Charlie. "Now he can school you in the ways of how to be the biggest looser, gay fag."

"Haha," sneered Ed. What an original insult, Mark. "Don't you have a gay porn to go film?"

Mark was outraged. How dare a four eyed looser think that he, the most popular boy in school, would be in a gay porno? A straight porno? Hot females? Sure. Sign his ass up. "All the gay directors want me," he sneered. He was built. Football player. Tan. Six pack.

"You would know," said Ed. He shot a smile at Charlie. Ed pulled him under the stairs. "I told you Adam was missing! I tried calling him. Phone has been shut off. So I can't even text him!"

"Other kids were missing in my PE class," said Charlie. "But, couldn't they all just be sick?"

"Meet me at his house after school. We'll check around and see if he's okay," said Ed. "He is Iskra's uncle Adam, after all."

"I don't think I can, Ed. Iskra's daddy time is after school. She needs her tummy time," sighed Charlie, rubbing his neck.

"It's your daughter's uncle Adam," stressed Ed.

"Adam's after school. Fine," sighed Charlie.

"Don't be late, daddy Brewster," smiled Ed. He stood there like a prized dog dick.

"Hey!" laughed Charlie as the bell rung for third period. "Only my mom calls me that!"

Charlie got home around four. Stopped at a coffee shop to do his homework. He needed good grades to get into a good college to get a nice job. He flew up to his house. "Iskra is going to be so angry!" he whimpered. "Daddy always feeds her at four!"

He stopped two houses down to reflect on his daughter. Sweet little girl. "Isatiable, though," he chuckled to himself. He saw his mom, holding a fussy Iskra, talking to the new neighbor. "Is that my mom...flirting!?"

Charlie's cellphone went off in his pocket. It was Ed. He was Adam's house. No answer. "Yeah, this is my little granddaughter," cooed Jane. "Her name is Iskra Tanya Brewster."

The neighbor smiled and tickled Iskra's belly. "Fussy little girl huh?" he giggled. "So where's the daddy?"

"He's holed up somewhere do his homework," said Jane. "Wants to have a good future for this little girl. Very proud of him for that. Not wild about him being a father in high school but what are you going to do?"

"Well, she's very cute," cooed Jerry as Iskra reached out and grabbed his nose.

Charlie walked up to the two adults. "Oh! Jerry, this is the daddy, Charlie," smiled Jane. She handed Iskra to Charlie then a bottle. "She would take it from me. Such a daddy's girl."

"I'm sorry about the noise Charlie, I hope Iskra doesn't mind," said Jerry. "I was just telling the prettiest grandma ever that I'll have the dumpster gone tomorrow."

"Jerry does night construction on the Strip," said Jane, who was a blushing mess from what Jerry had said.

"You play ball?" asked Jerry once his eyes fell onto Charlie's shoes.

"Oh? Yeah," said Charlie, who had gotten the bottle nipple into Iskra's mouth.

"It takes a real man to wear puce and feed a baby at the same time," winked Jerry. "I like them. So, I'd invite you guys inside, but it's a mess."

Jerry excused himself to the garage. "A guy that good looking still single? That's a bad bet. He is a player," hummed Jane. "I've had enough man troubles. I am not getting suckered again."

Charlie checked his phone as he burped Iskra. Ed! He completely forgot! "Mom, I'm going to bring Iskra over to Adam's. His mom wants to finally meet the newest Brewster," smiled Charlie, backing away, down the drive way.

"Dinner's on," said Jane as Charlie picked up Iskra's diaper bag.

"I'm sure they'll feed me," said Charlie. "Okay, see ya!"

Jane watched as Charlie hurried down the street, Iskra still pressed to his shoulder, her pink diaper bag hung from his shoulder.


End file.
